half_lifefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eli Vance (City 17)
:For the character from the Half-Life series, see Eli Vance. Eli Vance is the father of Alyx Vance and the older brother of Captain Vance. He is a minor character in City 17 Street and a supporting antagonist/ant-hero in Half-Life Chronicles: Eli. Biography Background Eli worked at the Black Mesa Research Facility and also lived in the dorms with his wife Azian and their young daughter Alyx Vance. Azian was killed during the Black Mesa Incident and Alyx saved by The G-Man. Eli recovered his daughter and went on the run with best friend Isaac Kleiner. After the Combine's conquer of earth, Eli and Kleiner helped found the Resistance to fight against the Combine. Appearances ''City 17 Street'' Eli Vance assisted Nathan Johnson in returning to City 17 in order to rescue Holly Hills from Wallace Breen. Although Nathan altered the timeline by going back and delaying Gordon Freeman's arrival and altering the events of Half-Life 2, Eli was still killed by Combine Advisors. His younger brother Captain Vance succeeded him as leader of the Resistance. ''Gordon Freeman Adventures After his death Eli was to be buried just nearby the White Forest Base. However during the burial he resurrected as a zombie, and forced Gordon and Alyx to have sex to create him grandkids. How the Resistance Saved Christmas Eli Vance is still alive in the 2016 Christmas Special ''How the Resistance Saved Christmas (which shares a loose continuity with City 17 Street). Here he is still the leader of the Resistance, and tasks Dan Mason, Nathan Johnson, Don Simmons and Simon Simms with helping to free the North Pole from Combine rule. Once they defeat the Anti-Claus and save Christmas, Eli flies into Christmas Town with Alyx in tow and he congratulates the men on saving Christmas and getting rid of the remaining Combine. He then joins a Christmas party, where he receives a new gift - a leg. ''Tribute to Eli Vance In October 2017 - on the tenth anniversary of Eli Vance's death - a statue of him is erected in his honour in the City 17 Plaza. Half-Life Chronicles: Eli Eli returns in a miniseries which acts as a direct continuation of ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two, in which he appears as an undead being that Alyx tries to track down before he is discovered by a group devoted to the fallen Combine Empire. Although the undead Eli manages to partially return to his alive state, he ends up being kidnapped by the Company and experimented on to gain knowledge of his immortal nature, and Alyx teams up with a former resistance member Nikolai to find her father before the Company's plans can be fulfilled. Gallery Eli Vance.jpg Eli Vance statue.png Trivia :To be written. List of Appearances *''City 17 Street'' **''Half-Life'' era ***"The Mission" ***"Wedding episode" (cameo) *''Gordon Freeman Adventures'' **"Eli of the Dead" (As a zombie) *''The Cow that said Moo'' *''Half-Life: White Forest'' (Mentioned) *''Half-Life: Chronicles'' Category:Resistance Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Derivative Category:Zombies Category:Black Mesa Category:City 17 Street Category:Half-Life Category:Humans Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Rebels Category:Resurrected